This invention relates to combined systems including a so-called form-fill-seal type packaging machine, means for storing large rolls of flexible bag-making film material therefor and means for carrying such film rolls and setting them on the packaging machine. The invention also relates to methods of using such systems.
A prior art packaging machine requiring a film roll of a type considered herein will be described first with reference to FIG. 15 which shows a so-called vertical pillow type form-fill-seal packaging machine 1' having a frame 2 supported by a base 7 so as to be vertically movable. A film roll 4 is supported by a cantilevered film-supporting shaft 3 extending perpendicularly to the forward-backward direction of the machine 1. An elongated flexible bag-making material (herein referred to as the film 13) is pulled out of the supported film roll 4 and passed through guide rollers 8 and 9 as well as a dancer roller 10 to be delivered to a former 6 of which the function is to roll the delivered film 13 into a cylindrical form. As the film 13 is formed into the cylindrical shape, its mutually overlapping side edge portions are longitudinally sealed together by means of a vertical sealer 11 such that the film 13 now assumes a tubular form. The tubularly formed film 13 is next sealed transversely at top and bottom positions by means of a horizontal sealer 12 so as to form a bag.
Film rolls are usually set on prior art packaging machines of this type manually If film rolls are made too large, therefore, more than one operator will be required to transport and load them. In part for this reason, it has been customary to make film rolls no heavier than, say, about 30 kg. Recent requirement for high efficiency of performance, however, is making it necessary to use heavier and larger film rolls with packaging machines because smaller film rolls are used up more quickly and, hence, must be exchanged more frequently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate such disadvantages of prior art systems and methods of making packages by providing a high efficiency system with which packaging operations can be performed with ease without the necessity of frequently exchanging film rolls.